fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015/Starsoft Studios
! There are so many things to get through for the week, so buckle your seatbelt!|hotpink}} Prologue Um, hi. Before you look at any of the presentation days, I highly suggest you read this page before reading any of the presentations. It'll help you understand the layout of this whole thing. Thanks, Foxy ---- (Scene: Pre-Showcase, in the area where things would be announced) TheFoxyRiolu: Alright, Starsofters. StarYoshi made sure this company would NOT be a failure. This is our true debut. We need to make sure this showcase is perfect! Alright, Terraria, have you typed the documents? TerrariaBoss: All typed! And I printed a few extra copies. Foxy: Locky! Gabriel! Did you get the logos ready? .vectorDestiny: Monarchy is ready to go! Lumogo: I got some of the others, including our secret project. Foxy: Finally, Crimson, did you-wait. You did nothing so far, haven't you? (Crimson the Fandraxonian is not here) Foxy: Where the heck is he? Terraria: He's preparing for his showcase next week. Foxy: Fine, then. All of you, get some rest. I need to finish some final things. (Lumogo, TerrariaBoss, and .vectorDestiny leave the area.) Foxy: Alrighty then, let's finish this- ???: Hey! FOXY! Foxy: Who's there-Azure, what the hell?! Azure: Well, do you think the others and I could miss this?! This is a big event! Lily: Hi there! (The Exploration Squad walk in) '''Foxy': Wha-wait, where did you all come from? And...why isn't Volti here? Vince: Eh, probably got hopelessly lost. Again. Finn: Um, how do you get lost on a website? Vince: Hey, that's a question for the admins. Not me. Foxy: Ok, ok. What do you guys want this time? Azure: Fair and simple, we wanted to help you with the showcase. Kendra: Yeah! We couldn't just leave you to deal with the stress of presenting on your own. Foxy: But there are seven days. And eight of you. Silver: And what are the chances of Volti getting here anytime soon? Foxy: (exasperated) Argh, fine. Which one of you are gonna help me tomorrow? Emerald: I'll do the honors. Vince: Hey, I wanted to! Foxy: Oh, shut up. Emerald, if you are helping me, then meet me here tomorrow morning. Emerald: Yes, sir! (Salutes) Foxy: Please don't call me sir. Day 1 Foxy: Okay, Emerald, are you sure you want to do this? Emerald: Ah, I guess so. I haven't done stuff like this though. Any advice on doing it? Foxy: No time. Let's get this showcase started! 'Scribblenauts Unplugged' Foxy: Let's starts off by talking about Scribblenauts Unplugged, which, like Monarchy, was confirmed before the Showcase started. Emerald: This game is the fifth in the Scribblenauts series overall, and is an indirect sequel to Unmasked, which showcased a theme of superheroes. In Unplugged, it showcases a video game theme. Foxy: One of the more interesting parts of this game is the story. In it, Maxwell and Lily are playing their favorite game-which happens to be New Super Mario Bros. U-and get into an argument on which Mario brother is better; Mario or Luigi. To settle it, they decide to have a video game competition; however, in the middle of it, the game gets corrupted when the villain from Legend of Zelda, Ganondorf, appears on the screen to defeat the Mario brothers. Emerald: Shocked by this new revelation, Maxwell and Lily get their notebook and globe ready, and they start to teleport to the Mushroom Kingdom-but not after their older brother, Scratch, comes in and accidentally gets sent there with them. When they arrive, they must team up with Toad and Yoshi to rescue the Mario brothers-the first of many missions they take part in throughout the game. Foxy: We will discuss gameplay at another date this week; presumably Day 3. Scribblenauts Unplugged will begin actual work at the end of the week. Excitebike U Emerald: Now let's get retro while we talk about Excitebike U. Foxy: "Let's get retro?" Wow, that's weak. Emerald: Shut up! Foxy: Whatever. Excitebike U is the latest of games and spiritual successors of the original NES Classic, Excitebike. It now takes place in a fully-3D world, and makes extensive use of the HD on the Wii U. Emerald: Just like the original Excitebike game, you control a red-clad motorcycle rider in a race against several others. Your goal is to make it to the finish first. Foxy: That may sound Mario Kart-ish, but Excitebike brings in a whole new style of racing. The game itself is extremely simple; just get to the finish. The buttons on the GamePad are equivalent to that of the original: you can accelerate with A & B. Emerald: The "temperature bar" returns from the classic. Using B'' makes the bike much faster, but it also raised the temperature bar, which, when full, causes the hike to stop for a second so it can cool down. '''Foxy': Almost all of the features from the past return, as well; if you land badly or bump into an opponent, you will go sprawling off, and must push A&B rapidly to get back on. Emerald: X'' can be pushed when going of a ramp to perform a "trick". "Tricks" count on your final score at the end of the race. Pushing ''Y will straighten your car in midair, so you don't land badly. Foxy: The races themselves are different; along with the original race area, there are seven new areas to race in! Whether you're skidding across mud in the Dirt Track, or jumping over frozen areas on the Ice Track, you're bound to have a good time playing. Emerald: Even the menu returns, in a way. The menu screen in the original had "Selection A" (race solo), "Selection B" (race with CPUs), and "Design Mode", where you could build your own tracks. Yeah, THAT was on the NES. Foxy: Well, now, the menu has two areas. One is the area when the game starts, and you must push any button to begin. The menu has four choices now; Single Player, which is the replacement with "Selection B", where you face, single-player, against other CPUs. You can choose the AI of the opponents, too! Emerald: Then there's Multiplayer Race, where you can race with up to four other people locally. This is a fun way to get together! Foxy: The original's "Design Mode" got an upgrade as well; in the form of Track Architect. In this mode, you choose eight different terrain (normal, dirt, ice, etc) and get to build your own tracks. The builder itself actually looks like a blueprint when planning! But then it goes into the form of a track, and voila! You can name your track, as well, and share it via SpotPass. Emerald: And speaking of SpotPass...World Tournament is this game's online mode. You can race with up to seven other worldwide racers on a randomly chosen track from the game. Foxy: It may not be much, but its a start, and we plan on expanding it sooner or later. Emerald: What about new features, you may ask? Well, there are two at the time. The first is the Bike Shop. At the end of each race (in Single Player or Multiplayer), your points are converted into coins. At the shop itself, you can buy a ton! You can customize your bike with colors, new wheels, and fancy additions, like a flame on the side or something. You can also buy track parts to use in Track Architect. You can even buy new bike types! Foxy: And that brings us to the other new feature; the bike types. There are 12 different bike types available at the shop, whether it be the standard motercross, a shiny, fast motorcycle, or even a scooter. That's right, a scooter. Look, I don't judge you by your bike choices. Emerald: That's all that needs to be said about this. Excitebike U will begin work soon. Special Announcement Emerald: Is that everything? I hope we didn't miss any games... Foxy: No, we have one more thing. Emerald: Hm? What is it? Is it what I think it is? Foxy: It's not a video game for the anime. Sorry. Emerald: Dammit! Well, what is it, then? Foxy: This! Emerald: ....Oh. Yay! A new Smash Brothers! Foxy: Yep! And I'm happy to say, one of you is getting a role as a character in it. Emerald: Really??? Who is it? I swear to god if it's Azure I am going to strangle you- Foxy: No, it's not him. And it's not you, either. Sorry. Emerald: (sniff) Hey. I didn't want to be one anyway! (Sniff) I'm better of as a PokeBall. (Sniff) Or a trophy...(sob). Foxy: *sweatdrops* Right...well, I'm talking about it tomorrow, where I'll be joined by the one and only Vince to not only give you some more info on it, but talk about Super Mario Sunshine HD! Thanks a bunch!!! Day 2 Vince: It's about damn time! When do we start this? Foxy: Right...now! Super Mario Sunshine HD Foxy: Let's start with talking about Super Mario Sunshine HD, shall we? Vince: You're doing a remake. Pfft, that's weak. Foxy: *sigh* Well, you can keep your mouth shut while I present this. Vince: Fiiiiine. Foxy: Like Vince so bluntly stated earlier, Super Mario Sunshine HD is a remake of the GCN gem known as Mario Sunshine. It's what you'd expect from a remake, really; same story, same characters, blah blah blah. Vince: Any new additions, at least? Foxy: We actually have some; as expected, the F.L.U.D.D. returns, with its four nozzles; Spray, Rocket, Hover, and Turbo. It also has one new feature; elemental sprays. Vince: Coo-wait, wasn't that in Luigi's Man- Foxy: SHUT UP NO IT WASNT!...anyways, the elemental sprays are activated by using specific types of fuel; Fire Fuel and Ice Fuel. As expected, these fuels allow F.L.U.D.D. to spray fire or ice, depending on the fuel. This are available throughout worlds, and are helpful to several missions. Speaking of missions, like Super Mario 64 DS, the game has almost every old mission returning, and a few new ones! Also, it's possible to, after defeating King Boo (who no longer looks like an idiot in this game), unlock Luigi as a playable character! Not much, but it's still a nice addition. Also, one HUGE change has been made; you can now toggle the voice-acting in cutscenes on and off. Yes, the voice acting has been updated to not sound horribly bad, but if it doesn't strike your fancy you can toggle it off. That's all we need to say right now. It's a small project. Expect it to be started soon. Kirby Mass Attack: Land of 1000 Kirbies Vince: Do we finally get to talk about something interesting? Foxy: Yes, for the love of god, Vince. Take a look. Vince: Now, this is something interesting! Foxy: I figured. Welcome, everyone, to the sequel of Kirby Mass Attack, Land of 1000 Kirbies! Vince: This game is a sequel to the 2012 (?) DS game, Kirby Mass Attack, now on the intriguing thing known as the Nintendo 3DS. Iiiiiii....don't know much about it. Foxy? Foxy: *hands paper with information to Vince* Vince: Ah, thanks. *reads* The game starts with Kirby having a snack, when he notices the sky is getting dark. He suddenly sees a giant skull in the sky, mistaking it for Necrodeus. While he doesn't see the skull's true identity, it attacks Kirby with a strike of lightning, and he splits up into 10 once more. However, the skull, knowing "his master's" past mistake, sends one of the Kirbies into the sky, while the other nine get trapped inside a cage. Foxy: When our hero comes to, he is on the other side of Pop Star, and meets with a "Cosmic Star", a twinkly little creature who is too small to be seen as anything else but a star. The star explains he was the one who helped Kirby when he first got split into ten, and that his species was an endangered one. He explains his planet was decimated by Necrodeus and his minions, and that he befriended Kirby to stop him. He was now dead, but his second-in-command, Skullseer, having transformed into a monstrous beast, decided to exact his revenge on Pop Star-and Kirby! Vince: With the help of the star, Kirby goes across Pop Star, along the way gaining clones of himself. However, after beating the first boss, Kirby realizes he can turn into more than 10; when he finds the other Kirbies that were captured by Skullseer, he has 20 of himself! Foxy: This brings us to the biggest factor of the new game; Kirby can gain up to 1000 of himself-and can get 1000 instantly via use of a new special power up-in this game! Really showcases the 3DS's power, doesn't it? This game will start being worked on soon. Super Smash Bros. Monarchy Vince: Alright, it's time to announce some Monarchy stuff! Foxy: Um...not really. Vince: WHAT???? Foxy: Ehh...I didn't plan on talking about Land of 1000 Kirbies. And Monarchy is a special thing. Vince: ARE YOU SERIOUS YOU FILTHY '''Um....sorry about that. Vince is a spaz sometimes. Anyways...I'm putting off Monarchy until later, because potatoes. Tomorrow, I'll talk more about Scribblenauts Unplugged with Silver (that'll be fun and talk about something...secret. See you! Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Day 7 Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015 Category:Starsoft Studios